Heartand Spade
by insomniaticLiterati
Summary: Slow to build up story  Blunt and straight to the point... ! This is my first fic ever so please be..I dunno..empathatic?Basically a painfully slow KarxJohn... Full summary inside  Oh and may be a little disturbing, dude it's an M rating for a reason!AU
1. Chapter 1 Heir of Breath

John Egbert , a traveling warrior with a dark past and mysterious ...windy powers. Karkat Vantas, leader of a failed elite troll demon squad John saves the life of the small, angry demon and feelings HAPPEN. But soon John's past catches his scent and they're both on the run

_The heavy scent of burning buildings suffocated the air in the small room, the thick black smoke filling every tiny crevice it could fit into, mixed with the coppery zing of blood and the bitter mull of fear. Screams of pain and terror poisoned the once peaceful village silence. John's mother whispered hysterical comforts through the crack in the closet door as she cried, holding the closet's door as closed as it could become so she could look at her four year old son._

_Said son was pressing himself against the door, wide blue eyes full of confusion and pure terror. His mother's tears splattered onto his pale face, wetting his glasses. He didn't really care, he couldn't see or breathe because of the murderous smoke. His mother's breath's slowly became more and more labored as time trickled on, her warm tears streaking from her beautiful, kind voice._

_The sound of soldiers heavy foot steps; the rattle of armor and the clink of deadly sharp swords, suddenly reached the door of the burning house. Burning like the rest of the simple farmers village, a village with no means of protecting itself from a sudden onslaught of British soldiers. His mother, her soft, shaking hands grasping his small ones for the briefest of moments, chest picked up pace as her breathing quickened in cold fear._

"_..stay here my son! Do not move, no matter what you hear. Please, for mummy. When the bad men are gone run as far as you can... Mummy loves you, she loves you so much.." she whispered as she pulled away from him, closing the door with a heartfelt sob. John let out a wordless cry, the fear enveloping him as his mother's face disappeared. _

_The sounds of wood splintering and giving way under neath the a warrior of war's foot, his mothers screams, pleads for mercy, the sound of her cries cut short, the sound of her blood raining down on the door. John cried and shook uncontrollably, not wanting to understand what was going on. His infant mind screamed for ignorance as he heard the soldier's turning over the furniture, and the ceiling giving way. The men's shouts fed his terror as much as their grim and insane laughter._

_How long has t been since he was in the broom cupboard? How long since the smell of smoke had started tearing at his lungs? When did the fear start? When will the tears stop? When did the voices of the murders of the innocent fade from the wrecked village? John didn't know. He just wanted to be safe in his mother's arms again. His mind numb with fear; stupid with terror, he pulled his shaking body up from the burning ground of the closet, pushed the door open and stepped into the hot night air._

_Sparks of a dying inferno leaped from the soil, the skeleton's of houses he had grown up being surrounded in stood erect in this nightmare. The whole village was dead. The people, the houses , the cattle, the spring time crops, the season of rain markets...dead. Gone. All was left was a rotting carcass of a former village of beautiful simplicity._

_In the distance John heard the roar of a dragon, heard its leathery wings laboring against the wind as it flew away from its most recent sight of devastation with the British soldiers._

_John dragged his shaking body across what used to be his house towards the slumped body of what used to be his loving mother. Her skirts were burnt and dripping with the blood of herself and countless others. Her crystal coloured eyes stared blankly, misted by the touch of death. He pulled his mother's cold, stiff arms over his small body, burying his face in her stone cold bosom. His tears whetted into her blood soaked blouse,his cries for her to wake up lost into her dead corpse._

John awoke with a start, his breath heavy labored as he pulled himself from the nighma- from the _memory_. His makeshift tent had crumpled around his adult body, soaked in his cold sweat. His horse snorted and neighed softly, tossing back his handsome head spiritedly. John found his eyes drawn to the dying embers of his dinner fire even though it was useless without his glasses. Some where in the distance a wolf howled mournfully, echoing the tears that had been streaking down John's face since the nightmare had started, giving the impression the very blues of his bright eyes were leaking down his face during the torture of reliving his past as he closed his eyes and rested for the new day.

For a second he wrestled with the tent's thin cloth that had twisted itself around his traveling pants and boot clad feet. The nights were cold and he needed a convenient way to keep warm so he slept, if that's what it could be called, in his worn out travelers clothing save for his cloak which was draped over his blue roan mount to better the horse in his sleep. He took a second to rest his hand over his wildly beating heart, telling himself that it was the past, a meer phantom. It could not hurt him, he assured himself childishly. It was a figment of fear, nothing more. A fantasy of horror, there was no need to dwell on it.

So instead of wallowing in self pity and fear John pushed his rectangular glasses onto his face and set about boiling some water for his breakfast. As he fed the dying fire with sticks and twigs he had found strewn across the dry, cracked ground, his eyes misted as he let his mind go blank. Mindlessly going about his daily routine always helped to calm his frenzied mind, his scattered thought coming together slowly as he woke up fully ; matching the pace of the bloody red sunset as the sun rose to greet as new day over the east bound mountains, pulling his shadow into sharper focus.

His horse, a spirited stallion by the name of Ira, snorted and shook his head restlessly. John couldn't help but smile, the blue shimmer of the horse's beautiful coat reminding him of his mother's eyes.

"What's wrong, boy? Something the matter?"John said, the fire roaring away in its contained space. He stood up, approaching the spooked beast with caution. Ira had a lot of trust in John, letting him place a pale hand on his long face.

"Shoosh, Ira," John couldn't help but smile again, the corny name had already been given to the horse when he had bought him and renaming him would only confuse the poor beast," shoosh, nothing's gonna hurt you!" John almost laughed, the hollow sound echoing bitterly through out the empty desert like terrain. John's sharp ears picked up the sound of hoofs beating the hard ground. That's what was spooking the horse. Ira was something of a loner horse and got violent when places in a paddock near another beast, horse, cow and even some men. John didn't bother asking the breeder why, he just accept the cheap horse and went on his melancholy way.

But that isn't important now. What's important is the horse, or rather who it was carrying. British soldiers swarmed the country of America where John had grown up. The British Monarchy was responsible for the annihilation of the small farming village where John had been born. John's somewhat goofy overbite chewed his bottom lip as he thought about what to do. There was no cover in the desert like plain, he knew that when he set up camp for the night. Soldiers rarely came out this far into the nomad's land but it never hurt to be too careful. On the plus side, John could already see, already feel the vibrations through the infertile ground, the said horse approaching.

_Might as well start by extinguishing this bloody fire._ He thought, eyeing the thin tendril's of smoke it spat into the chilled dawn air. A small flash of that night tore across his vision, stealing his breath and setting the pace of his heartbeat up at least another thirty beats per minute. He inhaled rather forcefully and threw the last of his water across the fire, swearing under his breath. He ducked his raven haired head under his horse, drawing the long sword he kept under his belly, his eyes brimming with blue fire as he anticipated a fight. His rather _lithe_ frame didn't really look capable of lifting the heavy metal of his long sword, but he was considerably stronger and wiser than he looked. He usually used his dorky appearance and innocent face to his advantage. But most of the time it only got him trouble.

The horse was approaching fast. By the speed of the beast, a full on gallop, the man or woman riding was either running from something or he/she had some very urgent message of royal importance. When John was within seeing distance, he heard no call of hello or warning of a fight. On the upside he also heard no sword being drawn, the clang of soldier's armor or even the twang of a bow.

On fact, the person riding the horse appeared to be unconscious. Still John did not lower his weapon. Trickery was not uncommon in these times of hardship and cruel monarchy. As the horse drew within three feet of John himself the sound of a muffled groan reached his ears and the metallic zing of blood brushed his delicate looking nostrils, followed by what sounded vaguely like a long , drawn out '_fuuuuuuuck_'.

So how I?

CAN ANY OF YOU GUEEEEESS WHO THE MYSTERIOUS MAN ON THE HORSE WAAAAS? /shot/  
>Anyways, reveiws are MUCH MUCH MUCH apreciated...uh...this is my first fanfiction..ever...so tel me how I was! Bitching accepted too!<p>

Peace out readers! I hope to upload soon...  
>insomniaticLiterati<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Knight of Blood

AND THERE YOU WERE THINKING YOU HAD GOTTEN RID OF ME!  
>No I'm back and Heart and Spade continues!<br>I'm honestly surprised that so many people (okay only barely even ten people BUT THAT'S STILL LOTS TO ME!) showed interest! I went back and read the first segment, if you will, and oh my god it sucked! There were so many mistakes and what-not..anyway I tried to edit this more successfully...but it's just me all on my little lonesome, writing all by herself! (Btw I'm lookin' for a semi-willin' editor...)

Oh my god and now I'm rambling...anyway I tried to make this longer...and better...I'll try to upload faster!  
>Happy reading, beloved reader!<p>

InsomniaticLiterati

XxX

_There were the screaming sounds of metal on metal as Heaven and Hell collided, angels and demon's fighting in the bodies of men. Cries of pain, gurgles of death,pleads of help. Karkat Vantas parried a well aimed blow to his hip with his left sickle, dancing in a 360 degree turn, swinging his arm opposite his faceless opponent around. He ended the dainty move by slicing across the angel's throat, his holy blood staining Karkat's grey tinged skin. Yellow and red eyes scanned the battle field. Hopelessly outnumbered._

_Hopelessly._

"_Fucking _shit_!" He spat, ducking as his next angelic opponent swung a mace at his head from the bare back of a beautiful mare, barely missing his nubby yellow and dusky orange horns. His thick, inky black hair was torn away from his face in a sudden viscous wind. His lip curled back from his pointed teeth in a growl as he swiped the delicate underside with both his sickles of the dainty mare, her frightened pain drowned neigh gurgling into nothingness as she collapsed dead, pulling her rider down with her._

_Karkat jumped over the horse, and rammed his sickles past the thick wings of his enemy, thick fluffy downed feathers dancing in the air, soaked with the blood of angels. He cut past the wings and straight into the chest of his assailant, warm blood raining up and then down over the small scene._

"_Karkat! Kar-get your thinny ath over here! Kk!" Called a heavily lisped voice. One that could only belong to the dual eye coloured Gemini troll by the name of Sollux Captor._

"_Hey! I'm the fucking leader here, I'll what ever the I bloody well please!" He called back over his shoulder and he cut down another enemy effortlessly._

"_Kk, thith is what you get for ignoring important thit, you inthufferable prick!"_

_Karkat cried out loud as a body surrounded by a blue light, coiling itself around the corpse eerily like some sort of an alien snake, rammed into his back, forcing him to the ground._

"_Fuck you , Captor!" Karkat growled ,enraged, from the ground._

"_For the love of your creepy crab luthuth, please get over to the other thide of the battlefield! Nepeta ith in thome theri-" His imperfectly delivered request cut short by a small explosion. His forked tongue flicked out of his mouth and over his shark like teeth in a hiss, his eye brows pushing down in a frown over two pupil-less eyes, one glowing red, the other luminescent blue. He dived forward, throwing the body off of Karkat with his piisoniic powers, and pushed Karkat further into the ground._

_They both swore simultaneously as debris rained down over them,Sollux taking most of the damage as he was laying over Karkat. His dual coloured glasses, lenses coloured to match his eye, snapped and fell to the ground. He let out a cry as a large rock bounced rather comically off his head, chipping on of his four small pointy horns._

_He fell unconscious against Karkat's breast plate,his messy black hair resting over Karkat's symbol, a symbol that exactly matched that of the stupid human start sign,Cancer the crab. Sollux's own symbol emblased over his breastplate was cracked, like his glasses, but by a sword swipe earlier in the battle. The Gemini's symbol pressing against Karkat's stomach._

"_Oh Gog! Sollux? Sollux! Fuck-Sollux wake up!" Karkat yelled hysterically, his long time friend's head wound bleeding thick,mustard yellow blood that mixed with the unnaturally dark red of the angel's soaking into the ground. _

_The lowblood resting over Karkat's body did not respond. _

"_Don't you dare play any motherfucking games with me, you fuckass!" Karkat yelled again, getting a little of Sollux's arm braces slipped off his arm, the chain holding it to his grey toned forearm broken._

"_Karkat.." He mumbled. Said troll was too busy fearing for his friend than to wonder why no one was attacking him in the now smoke and dust blinded battle field._

"_Wh-what?"_

"_Kk..the leader hath to..hath to thurvive...Aradia thaid the battle was lotht...Karkat run..."  
><em>

"_I'm going fucking well anywhere until we secure Nepeta'a sta-" Karkat's statement was cut off rather brutally as a spear protruded from just under his right bottom rib. His mutant red blood splattered over Sollux's upturned face, fear flooding the yellowblood like the hot droplets running down his war honed cheeks. All Karkat could think was 'I fucked up'. The battle was lost. He had lost. He was the leader. He lost. Pain webbed its way up from the wound as it was pulled out from his body. Shock curled it way from his brain, mingling with the agony of the possibly fatal wound. As conscious faded from his mind he vaguely remembered the cold embrace of Sollux's psiisoniic powers lifted him from under Sollux and onto the back of one of the enemies spooked mares, his sickles tucked into his belt, his mind lost into a stupor of pain and mind numbing feelings of failure as Sollux,with his last ounce of consciousness, urged the leader's steed to flee the battle field. He wasn't Tavros, talking to animals is much harder than it looked. So he just pegged some debris in the stupid hoofbeats's general direction._

Burning stabs of pain wracked his body as he was pulled into consciousness by the rough jostles of his newly found steed, centralized from the stab wound. A half assed pounding head ache partially blinded him, giving him the sense of tunneled vision. His blood soaked into the mare's delicate white hair, and pitter pattered onto the hard turf behind him. The smell of the battle field was long gone, even to his heightened troll senses. But he could smell a human. Barely. The pain was clogging his vision, his smell and even his hearing ability. Karkat wondered somewhat absentmindedly if the spear had been poisoned.

He let out a short moan, his panting breaths getting the better of him.

"_Fuuuuuuck..._" He mumbled, too weak to move. He vaguely remembered being pulled off his steed being laid on the hot, hard ground. Through the misted film of his delirium he saw the face of possibly the prettiest boy he had ever seen. His wide blue eyes, crystal sharp and burning with a fire of a young man,were hidden behind a pair of worn out, rectangular glasses. His nose was small and dainty, his skin pale and creamy. Cute, though he would never, ever voice such a word, buck teeth struck Karkat as charming in a relatively goofy way. They hung ever so slightly,perfectly white, over his perfectly shaped lips.

_Fuck me, K_arkat thought feverishly, _either one pretty boy or some fucked up girl..._

He remembered warm, worn hand tending to the wound with expert precision, none of it really registering. Warm water was poured down his dry throat in a pleasant trickle as the sun slowly rose, climbing higher and higher. How long had it been since the lost battle? How long had his friends been dead? How long had it been since Sollux had forced him away from the scene muttering nonsense about '..the leader mutht live, Aradia told me tho blah blah my girlfriend ith alwayth right..."

Slowly, slowly the pain faded.

Slowly, slowly Karkat's mind trickled into a dream.

Slowly, slowly the inconsequential dream evolved into a nightmare.

Quickly, quickly he got more and more scared.

Quickly, quickly his heart beat fastened.

Quickly, quickly he woke up to cold night air, a pale blue cloak smelling strongly of human, traveling and some sort of musky fruit enveloping his somewhat shorter-than-the-average-troll frame. Karkat sat bolt upright, wincing as makeshift stitched popped and his shameful red blood oozed across a sun bleached blue tunic far too big for him. He growled and hissed, propping himself up into a sitting position. He let out a small sigh followed by a grunt and another hiss as he adjusted himself as best he could on the rock hard ground.

"Ah,I see our sleeping beauty has arisen." Came a heavy voice, pregnant with something that reminded Karkat of suppressed pain and hidden fear. As a demon Vantas knew this tone all too well. He discarded it as what blood was left in his body rushed to his head.

"What was that , fucking human?"He growled under his breath, spinning around on his bottom to face the speaker and possibly his savior, the world rocking unnaturally with nauseating dizziness.

"Is that anyway to speak to the man who just saved your life?"Giggled the strange human. He was sitting with his elbows rested on his knees, fiddling with a twig over the smoldering ashes of what used to a fire,a quiet glow illuminating his soft features pleasantly. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which explained what Karkat was wearing, his lightly toned pale back bent as he worked on fucking with the little twig in his hand. His pants, shock horror, were also a worn out blue shade. _What the fuck is with this dude and blue? _Thought Karkat to himself.

After a moments silence Karkat huffed somewhat childishly;

"You didn't see the colour of my blood, right?" The other gave him the strangest of looks.

"Of course I saw it, you were bleedin' to _death_."

All Karkat could manage to do was swear, his loud voice filled with near hysteria.

'Oh Gog, you know I'm a mutant blood..oh Gog, oh Gog!" He half-moaned pulling at his heavy looking locks, careful to avoid bumping his sensitive stubbed horns. The boy just continued to stare ,confused beyond his wits end.

"What's wrong with red...red blood?" he asked softly, careful not to upset the troll further. Those yellow nails looked pretty sharp, even though he had been sure to keep the smaller man's sickles stashed in his own belt. Hell even his pointed teeth looked good enough to tear into John's travel kept skin.

"Everything!" Karkat yelled," you wouldn't know, you're a fucking blue blood, right on the other end of the HemoSpectrum!"

_Ah..._ The HemoSpectrum. A way that trolls, one of many mythical _creatures_ that plagued the land since the rule of the British empire, of dividing them selves into ranks. Purple was the highest and red the lowest, everything in between arranged like the colours of the rainbow. The taller boy rolled his blue eyes and bit his thumb hard enough to split the skin. He extended his hand to Karkat, showing the bright red blood blossoming from his digit Karkat's crimson eyes widened,the yellows showing more of themselves, in amazement. He thought...but the kid's eyes were just so blue...no way...

"Human's aren't like trolls, all of us have red blood you idiot." The dark haired him said, pulling his hand back and snapping Karkat from his stupor.

"Anyways, you gotta have a name." he continued, sucking on the bleeding thumb.

"Karkat Vantas, fucking failed leader of the an elite troll squad," he spat,both bitterly and sarcastically. He didn't mean for it sound so bloody _insulting_. Not that he'd ever apologies.

"John." The naked rudeness seemed to sail straight over his head.

"Fucking stupid name. Just John?"

"Yup."

"Even stupider name. Fuckass."

"Nice to meet you too, Karkat." John giggled.

Karkat just snarled and put a hand gingerly to the warm wound under his chest, feeling the thin fabric, damp with his nightmare sweat and ugly blood, turning away from the laughing blue eyed human.


	3. Author Notice Important if you ENJOY HaS

AWRIGHT QUICK (as they come) ANNOUNCEMENT!

First off; I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED! Not only do I have writers block BUT I've started school up again (Jegus no one told me Grade 9 would be this tiring *_*)! I promise I'll upload soonish but chapter 3 seems to be forever eluding me! Whenever I get a good idea it just decides to fuck off and go play with my forgotten memories, little bastard...

Secondly: UGH WHY CAN'T I WRITE? I've been having some MAJOR writers block. Like MAJOR. Please please please please please please forgive me!

/Sighs

Anyway shout out to the new new (Yes new new) Homestuck character girl! Goog gog almighty Hussie didn't even show up the LAST one properly..and this means poor Dirk (yes yes I ship this too so hard...) will never have a chance with Jakey boy now Jake's met a blue girl!

Anyways (part 2..)

Thanks for taking intrest in my shitty fanfic and I'll promise to reward your love with more chapters and sexual tension ;)

Peace off; my, dear dear readers!


	4. Dreamer of Prospit

_The bitter memory of smoke flooded John's now nearly infantile lungs once again. Trapped in his dream, surrounded only by black and screams, he thrashed around trying to escape the fear of remembering. His limps were suddenly heavy as lead, weighed down by the fright drowning his breath and his struggles became feeble and weak before they ceased all together. John's own cries of fear joined those, melted into one sound, surrounding him in the deep darkness. _

_Tears were soaked into macabre darkness, swallowed by John's faceless fear. It was dreams like this he hated the most. Breath was lost to the Heir, his fears having no face or body; just a darkness drenched in the tears and screams of a frightened teenage boy, almost a man, as he waited to remember what he loathed the utter most. _

John was jerked rather violently from his nightmare by what felt like claws digging painfully into his bare shoulder. He, however, didn't make it quite all the way into the state of consciousness. He stayed in the confusing limbo of fever, not quite awake; not quite asleep. He did feel, of course, a hand. A rough hand, that is. It touched his face, slapped him a little now and again. It held his hand and stroked his fevered forehead.

John's delirious brain filled in the blanks. Karkat. He heard a keening melody, in a tongue unfamiliar and alien filled his brain and fought of the demons plaguing his brain. The language was strong yet delicate, sweet yet bold. The sounds came together in a way he had never imagined and flowed into the melody of song, melting into his heart; calming the hurried beating.

He drifted into sleep once again, but the song kept him in the sweet clutches of night fantasies he had never gotten to know. He dreamed he was garbed in strange yellow pajamas, floated in a city of golden towers erected high against the dark night sky. He dreamed of prophet clouds, telling strange stories of bloody battles only the blood wasn't only red. There were blue splatters, yellow arcs and purple pools like an artist was throwing buckets of paint in a violent fit of creativity.

He gazed with wonder as he flew with ease through the air, not having to concentrate or worry at all. It was bliss really. Plain as it was John felt at home for the first time in along, long time. Before long he found himself sitting on the golden ground staring into the sky.

"You know how fucking stupid you look, right?" The smug voice sent a pleasured chill through John. Without turning his head to the sounds he smiled.

"Hey Karkat."

"I'm sittin' here, complain and I shove this-" Karkat threw a rude gesture in front of John's face as he sat down beside him-" up your tight little ass." They sat together for a moment.

"Karkat. I was thinking, we've been traveling for barely a few days.." John's voices trailed off nervously. Why? He _was_ only dreaming, after all. Why not ask?

"The fuck do you want?"

"Well..w-"

"_Spit it out._"

"Uh well, you've been with me for a few days...why? I mean, why are you traveling with me, that is." John stuttered out, throwing a nervous glance to Vantas. Blue met red, locked into each other. Karkat didn't speak for a whole minute, just let John get lost in the red.

"I have no home back there, so why the fuck should I go back? Erry one I know..is fucking dead so...why go back and revel in my own stupidity? Past Me was the biggest idiot ever. " He spoke, breaking the spell. John shook his head and pulled his gaze from Karkat's. He too took a whole minute to respond, rather to reappearance his thoughts. _No. Bad. Not a homosexual._ John hissed to himself.

"Don't say that..." John finally replied, softly. Karkat drew in a heavy sigh.

"Why the fuck not?" Jeez his voice was so quiet now, almost sweet. Like there was a small boy inside of Karkat's blunt, angry exterior. A small boy, scared and alone. Just like John felt. _Jesus fucking Christ can this dream get any gayer?_ John ran a hand through his hair as he thought , dismayed.

"Even if they are dead..you're alive..right? So...so why don't you live _ for _them?" Once again Karkat remained silent and John stole a quick glance to see him staring intently into John's face as if trying to unravel the worlds most complex puzzle.

" Yeah, why the fuck not?" Karkat laughed, a strange sound. It was more of a hoarse purr if anything.

"Yeah, why the fuck not?" John mimicked, throwing a friendly punch into Karkat;s shoulder.

"Didn't know you swore, Egderp." Karkat smirked.

"Didn't know you _smiled, _Karkitty."

"Call me that again I will dismember you."

John just grinned. It slipped from his face as the soft touches of the dream started to leave hims hands, then his arms. He sighed. He didn't wanna wake up.

"You're wakin' up, huh?" Karkat asked rhetorically, " guess I gotta wake my ass up too. See you when I wake up, Egderp." karkat said as John's vision blurred.

"wait, this isn't a dream?" John cried.

"'Course it is." The golden world began to swim into slow circles, making it harder to concentrate.

"This isn't real?" The fading rapidly accelerated and swallowed up his gaze entirely.

"Of course this is you fucking dweeb." John heard before the lights of dawn blinded him once again as he fumbled for his glasses, his head resting on something suspiciously soft. John felt deep in his chest, despite these rough past few days, he and Karkat were going to _get along. _

_XXXxx000cool page seperation000xxXXX_

As Karkat stumbled into alertness from his slumber, he couldn't shake this faintly disturbing feeling he and John were going to _get along. _Shortly after John left from one of the best dream self sessions he think he ever had, Karkat himself began searching for awareness. Strangely enough when he wasn't able to look at the weird blue human boy, he was filled with a dread he had only ever felt when he realized that his Moirail was probably dead, gone to the dream bubbles before he did.

But when he did- oh my good Gog when he _did. _When Karkat looked into John's eyes and he looked back...Jegus fucking Christ it was like one of his shitty romcoms. A stupid and inexplicable warm..ness threatened to strangle his heart and fry his think pan. As wakefulness fully devoured his think pan, light of the morning sky entered his crimson and yellow eyes and rather painfully into the lump pf grey matter hiding behind his skull. He groaned and rolled over, throwing his arm over his head.

The sharp pain in his side made him groan again. That's right, he had been stabbed. It was already half healed, trolls weren't weak ass humans and healed so much faster then they did, but still throbbed when he tried to lift it above his head. Horse riding these past few days had been an assface. If John didn't laugh and talk to him he swear he would have just quit , rolled onto the caked ground and died.

John had told him earlier that Karkat had saved his life, is somewhat sarcastically. He recounted being told that John said he had run out of water, food was almost bountiful in these barren lands. Rabbits lived in the sparse, dry shrubs and there were hundred of dry skeletal trees perfect for a fire. A human wouldn't have last three days in these heat without water though.

Anyway. Back to now. Karkat moaned and sat up, hissing as his stiff shoulder moved under his gardbrace , left on over night for no particular reason. His cloak, balled at his feet throughout his night time thrashings. He was surprised he made it to Prospit without a recupercoon let alone meet _John _ there. The odds were astronomical.

"Mornin'!" Came the smooth voice of John, floated throught the air. Karkat pushed his arm back down from his face and threw his vision in the direct line of where the sound came from. John was by the fire again, smiling that dorky, buck tooth, adorable, beautiful...no that line of thought Karkat didn't let finish. "Hungry?"

The smell of stewed rabbit wafted over Karkat, pulling a growl from his belly. Karkat himself snarled.

"Hell fucking yes."

_XXXxx000cool page seperation000xxXXX_

Hey guys I did it *_* Took me three straight hours and its a raw draft but its all for you! Quick shout out to my best friends EVER : Karkles, Rachel, Caitlin, Ilona and Kaori-chan. I doubt most of you will read this but you guys are the simply the best .

Sorry you had to hear that!

Anyway, you likey? Nah me neither O^O  
>Anyway,peace out my lovely readers! Reviews are nice and I'll try to upload faster herp de derp :P<p> 


End file.
